


You're Always Welcome Here

by Siri720



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exile Tommyinnit, I Tried, I purposely made Sam’s house a little farther away, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Instead of Techno, Mentioned Dream, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Awesammdude, Tommy went to sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siri720/pseuds/Siri720
Summary: (Inspired by soadcam on tiktok)
Relationships: EVERYTHING'S PLATONIC - Relationship, SHIPPING MINORS ARE WEIRDCHAMP, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	You're Always Welcome Here

**Author's Note:**

> This will most likely be the only completed story on my account, unless you guys want a part 2.

Tommy had zero idea where he was going.

After Dream had blown up Logsteedshire, and his stuff, Tommy was tired. Tired of hearing explosions, tired of feeling like he was walking on eggshells, tired of wondering when the next war would come and he would have to fight in it. He grabbed a large number of logs, built up until he couldn’t, and looked over his home _(could he even call it home?)._ He could see all the TNT craters, Logsteedshire, Hotter Lady, everything. He probably was up there until the sun had broken through, having an inner war with himself, debating on whether or not to jump, until he decided it wasn’t worth it. _~~He would be lying if he said he didn’t relish the feeling of jumping down.~~_

Tommy’s body hurt when he finally made an impact when he hit the water. He had pulled himself out, shivering once the cold air hit him, and drag himself towards the snow which leads him to where he's at. Tommy doesn't know how long he's been out there but once he hears his stomach growling he guessed quite a while. 

Tommy is regretting leaving but he's far away to go back ~~_Dream is going to kill him when he goes back_~~. He knows Techno lives in this snow biome, and he would like to stay far away.

_**~~You want to be a hero, Tommy? Than, die like one!  
~~ ** _

He rub his arms when the cold wind hit him. His shirt was had holes and torn in multiple places, one pants leg torn in half, and a shoe missing. ( _ ~~Wait, is his foot still on him?~~_ ). If starvation doesn’t kill him, than hypothermia will. He could feel the dirt in his hair and soot on his face, the taste of ash in his mouth, and his lungs hurting. 

Tommy let out a hoarse cry when he felt an arrow shot through him and fell to the ground. He couldn’t tell if the skeleton was aiming at him or it was stray arrow. He shakily lift himself up only to fall back down to the snow. He summoned enough strength to drag himself the tree and leaned against it. It was dusk when he left and it looks like it’s almost seven pm. 

Maybe he should sleep.

* * *

Tommy notice multiple things when he woke up. The first being the bandages wrap around his stomach from where the arrow was out. The second being his change of clothes. Instead of his torn and messed up clothing, he was wearing a soft sleeveless white shirt, black shorts. Their was blankets weighing down on him. The last thing he noticed was the room. He didn’t recognized the room.

_~~Oh Prime, did Dream find him? Oh no no no, that’s not good. This was not apart of the plan. Did he even had a plan? Dream is going to tell Tubbo, and he’ll be mad and he won’t let him out of exile. Somebody’s touching him. Dream, I promise I won’t run away again, I promise I’ll never lie to you again, but please don’t hurt me.~~ _

“Tommy, I’m not going to hurt you.” He heard a voice whisper in his ear. He noticed that his head was on a dark green shirt (not bright green), a hand was running through his hair, he was shaking, tears were running down his face. “Tommy, take a deep breath with me.” He complied since he didn’t know if the person in front of him was Dream or not. Even though he hasn’t hurt him yet doesn’t mean he won’t later. But the voice doesn't sound like Dream. “Are you calm?” He nodded and pulled back, looking at the person’s face.

”Sam?”

“Yeah, I’m here. Do you think you’re calm enough to eat this soup?” He looked at the soup beside him, ignoring his shaking his hands, and nodded. He doesn’t remember the last time he ate. Sam nodded and moved back (when did he get so close?). He managed to grab the bowl and put in his lap without spilling it. The soup was still hot, but not hot enough to burn his tongue. He almost melted at the first spoonful. He got a few more spoonfuls in before he spilled some on the blanket. He felt dread pool in his stomach.

”I’m-I’m sorry, ple-please don’t take it away.” Frantic apologies spilled from his mouth. He just got some food, and he had already messed up. He should’ve cherish the first few spoonfuls before he spilled it. When Sam takes it away, who knows the next time he’s going to get some more food.

”Tommy, why would I take it away?” Sam ask, his voice soft. 

He looked at him confused. He wasn’t going to take it away? “Y-You’re not?” Sam shook his head. “You’re not mad?”

”I’m not mad Tommy. Besides you need it, you look like you haven’t eaten in ages.” Sam comforted. “If you want me to, I can help you.” Normally, Tommy would had said ‘he’s a big man and he didn’t need anybody’s help feeding him’, but he hasn’t been that way for years. Instead he swallowed his ego and shakily nodded. Sam moved closer to him and started to help him. He ate the rest of the bowl before getting tired. “Go back to sleep Tommy.” Sam made a move to stand up but stop when he felt a hand grip his shirt. He looked at Tommy with an eyebrow raised.

”Can you stay here?”

”Sure Tommy.” He sat back down and put the bowl on the bed stand. The kid put his head on his chest, and Sam put his arm around him. It took a few minutes til Sam heard soft snores coming form him, he decide to let his thoughts wonder. Something clearly happened in exile with Dream. He doesn’t know what but Dream is clearly the reason. Dream broke ~~_his_~~ the kid’s spirit. When he had found him passed out in the snow, clothes torn in multiple places, he took the kid back to his base and immediately started to treat him. His foot had frostbite but not severe thankfully. After he treated that, he work on the arrow next. He doesn’t know if it came form Dream or from a skeleton, and he doesn’t want to jump assumptions. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. If he’s feeling up to it, he hopes Tommy would tell him what happened. For right now, he’ll go to sleep.

_’Tommy, what happened during your exile?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tired, I’ll edit this another day.
> 
> I tired to write what I think an anxiety/panic attack looks like.
> 
> If you guys want a part 2, put some suggestions in the comments.


End file.
